Song For You
by margana
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a somewhat angsty discussion. Song fic, but there is no actual singing by characters. :


**Author's Note: This would be my first song fic, based on "Song for You," by Alexi Murdoch. Lyrics are his, characters belong to FOX. Nothing but the words belong to me. Hope you like it.**

_So today I wrote a song for you_

_Cause a day can get so long_

_And I know its hard to make it through_

_When you say there's something wrong _

_So I'm trying to put it right_

_Cause I want to love you with my heart_

_All this trying has made me tight_

_And I don't know even where to start_

_Maybe thats a start_

Booth stood outside Brennan's office door, reluctant to enter, but knowing he had to say something to her. This case was hard on her, the investigation of a girl who had been murdered by her foster parents. He wished he had the words to free her from her own memories, so things like this wouldn't remind her of the past she tried so hard to forget.

_Cause you know, it's a simple game_

_That you play, filling up your head with rain_

_And you know you are hiding from your pain_

_In the way, in the way you say your name_

She was always so quick to push her childhood out of her mind. She covered up every insecurity with pride. On some level, he was sure Bones believed that if she was good enough at her job, it would erase the betrayals and injuries she had suffered. She would hide her emotions with her efforts, and convince herself it was efficient.

_And I see you_

_Hiding your face in your hands_

_Flying so you won't land_

_You think no one understands_

_No one understands_

Sitting there, hunched over on the couch, she looked more tired than he had ever seen her. Booth suddenly realized how exhausting it must be for her, just to get through the day. She was constantly forced to explain herself, isolated by her intelligence and the demons she had to battle. Despite her best attempts to be above it all, he knew she really did want to be liked and respected.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the office. "Bones?" he said. "You okay?"

She sighed, more audibly than she intended. "I'm fine, Booth. I just need... I really just need to clear my head."

_So you hunch your shoulders and you shake your head_

_And your throat is aching but you swear_

_No one hurts you, nothing could be sad_

_Anyway, you're not here enough to care_

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I've been neglecting to get the right amount of sleep lately. Now that we've solved the case, I should have more time to devote to resting tonight."

"Bones... sometimes, when I go to bed, I have these nightmares. Things I've... been through. You know? Does that happen to you?" He was trying so hard. Sharing that much didn't come naturally to him. She knew he was trying, but couldn't help wanting him to stay far away from the issue. If there was anyone she didn't want to think of her as weak, it was Booth.

_And you're so tired you don't sleep at night_

_As your heart is trying to mend_

_You keep it quiet but you think you might_

_Disappear before the end_

"That's none of your business," she said icily. "We're work partners. As long as it doesn't impede my professional capabilities, there's no reason it should trouble you."

_And it's strange that you cannot find_

_Any strength to even try_

_To find a voice to speak your mind_

_When you do, all you wanna do is cry_

_Well maybe you should cry_

"Come on, Bones. It's okay to be troubled sometimes. You can tell me if you're upset. It's already obvious you are. There's nothing to be gained, logically, by refusing to admit it." Booth persisted.

As she sighed this time, a slight sob fought its way out as well. She still wasn't crying openly-- he knew she would never let herself-- but tears stood in her eyes. "It's just... there were times I wished my foster parents would just kill me. It seemed better then, than what was really happening. But now, looking at Anna, it makes me wonder what she could have done. She might have been great."

_And I see you hiding your face in your hands_

_Talking bout far-away lands_

_You think no one understands_

_Listen to my hands_

Booth didn't understand, sometimes, how anyone could think this woman was cold. Yes, she hid her wounds with a thousand anthropological anecdotes, but beneath the surface, she was the most compassionate person he had ever met. He laid one hand gently on her shoulder, and with the other, turned her face toward him. At last, he felt the right words come to him. "You are great. And whenever you want to talk, talk to me. Don't torture yourself like this."

As she began to kiss him, he knew that she really would be fine.

_And all of this life_

_Moves around you_

_For all that you claim_

_You're standing still_

_You are moving too_

_You are moving too_

_You are moving too_

_I will move you._


End file.
